


*nervously holds pencil*

by ramenscribbles



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Writing, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Zed, Bonding, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Gay Wyatt, Homework, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reading, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenscribbles/pseuds/ramenscribbles
Summary: Zed teaches Wyatt how to read and write. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen & Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	*nervously holds pencil*

Wyatt groaned then let his head hit his textbook. 

"It's upside down."

The werewolf looked up to see Zed standing behind him. "Oh," he blushed and turn his book right side up. "They still look like squiggles to me. I understand some of the words, but not all of them."

"Do you know how to read?" Zed asked, sitting right next to Wyatt.

"Sort of?" Wyatt answered. "We have books in the den, a whole library in fact, but most of them are in wolf. And I never liked reading anyway."

Zed chuckled. "It's a surprise you're passing any class."

"I'm not," Wyatt admitted. "I'm barely pulling up with a D in every class."

The zombie's eyes went wide. "Oh? That's kind of surprising since I always see you buried in a book." 

"That's me trying to read," Wyatt shyly admitted. "Though, I am good at math apparently."

"You? Being good at math? Wow," Zed joked.

"Oh, stop it!" Wyatt punched Zed's arm.

"Ow," the zombie said dryly. Then, his face lit up. "Maybe I could teach you how to read!"

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you teach someone to read?"

"By teaching them how to write, of course," Zed answered. "You do know how to write?"

The werewolf suddenly took interest in his book. 

"You werewolves are undertaught," Zed shook his head. "Luckily, I have experience in the teaching department."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"When my little sister, Zoey, was in first grade, I taught her how to write since our dad was always out working," Zed explained. The zombie had a sad look in his eyes. "It was a... tough time for us, but we made it through. We had just lost our mom."

"Er, sorry for your loss," Wyatt awkwardly said, his voice was almost a whisper.

Zed shrugged. "It was a long time ago. And anyway, I barely remember her. She was never around."

"So," the werewolf awkwardly interjected.

"Yeah," Zed looked down at his shoes. After a few seconds of silence, the zombie broke the ice. "Which letters do you know how to write?"

Wyatt looked at him confusingly. "Letters have names?"

Zed sighed. "Um, yes, how else are we going to sing the alphabet?"

"You humans and zombies are weird," Wyatt grunted.

"Right back at ya," Zed chuckled. "Hey, why don't you come back tomorrow here tomorrow? I've got lots of books at home that might be able to help you with your writing."

Wyatt nodded. "Sure, why not."

Zed smiled. "See you in bio later?"

The werewolf felt his face heat up. "Uh, yeah, see you later."

Later that day, in the wolf dean, Wyatt made a few attempts to try and learn how to write. He got one of his textbooks, a pencil, and some paper. He put a piece of paper on a textbook, had another one opened beside him, and started to copy the squiggles. 

"What are you doing?" Willa asked. 

"Writing," Wyatt answered.

"You're learning now?" 

Wyatt growled at his sister. "You're acting like you don't put hearts instead of dots in some of your letters."

"We don't talk about that," Willa threatened.

The other werewolf grinned. "Well, yeah, I'm learning how to write. Zed offered to help me tomorrow during study hall."

Willa perked up. "Oh?"

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"Nothing," Willa sat down in front of her brother. "You're s' look terrible."

"That's what that letter is called?" Wyatt gaped.

Willa rolled her eyes. "You're going to need _a_ _lot_ of help brother."

Wyatt ignored her sister's comment and continued writing.

The next day, during study hall, Wyatt walked into the library and sat down at the same table as yesterday. Zed wasn't there yet, so he decided to continue practicing his letters like yesterday. The werewolf cringed at how bad his penmanship was, ripped the paper in half, then put it in his mouth. Paper and graphite didn't taste that bad, he decided. Wyatt got another paper and continued to practice his letters.

"You're penmanship is terrible." Wyatt looked behind him to see Zed.

The werewolf sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Zed sat down and Wyatt saw that he had a stack of books. He picked one up then flipped through. "This is a little pup's book."

"You want to learn how to write or not?" Zed raised an eyebrow.

The werewolf groaned. "Fine."

"They're all kind of self-explanatory," Zed started. "You just trace the lines."

"That's it?" Wyatt inquired.

"Yep," the zombie answered. "You trace them over and over and at one point you'll be able to do it on command without any guidance."

Wyatt nodded, then took a book and opened it. "How do I know their names? And their order? They do have an order. Right?"

Zed nodded. "The alphabet. Just worry about being able to write them. Then we'll focus on their name. And their order."

The werewolf nodded again, then began tracing the letters on the page.

"Zed!"

Wyatt turned around to see Addison walking up to them with Bree and Eliza. "I've been looking everywhere for you! We have a project to do for chemistry, remember?"

Zed smacked his forehead. "Shoot, I forgot. I was just helping Wyatt with his writing."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Wyatt can't write?"

"Nope," Wyatt answered. "Can't read either. I am completely useless to society," he joked.

Zed smiled at the joke. Then, he turned to Addison. "I can come over to your house to do it with you. Unless you have cheer practice?"

Bree shook her head. "Not today."

The zombie nodded. "If you guys want you can hang out and do your homework while I help Wyatt."

The trio muttered in agreement then sat down at a nearby table. 

Wyatt knew that Addison and Zed broke up months ago, but he was still jealous of her. Just after Prawn, Wyatt realized that he had feelings for the zombie. How could anyone not? He was handsome, a football star, and just an overall likable personality. You know. When he isn't scared of you. Wyatt would do almost anything for some alone time with Zed. The werewolf continued tracing a's until he was able to do it by himself. He was proud to have conquered a letter. 

_Ring! Ring, ring! Ring!_

Zed stood up. "There's the bell." Then he turned to Wyatt. "If you want, tomorrow, I can come over to your den to continue to help. If no that's fine, you can always come over to my house."

Have Zed over at his den with all of his friends staring at them? Or have some alone time with Zed in his house? Definitely the latter.

"I'll just go over to your house. I don't know how Willa will react when I bring another non-werewolf to the den," Wyatt chuckled.

Zed nodded. "Cool, see you in bio."

"See you," Wyatt waved.

When Zed was out of ear shock, Eliza let out a laugh. "You two are so dense." 

"What?" Wyatt inquired.

"He's into you!" Bree exclaimed. "We promise."

Wyatt blushed then shyly asked. "You promise?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Yes! He talks about you all. The. Time."

Wyatt gaped at her. 

_Ring! Ring, ring! Ring!_

"Come on, let's get to class," Addison chuckled.

That afternoon, Wyatt worked extra hard on his penmanship. 

"You know," Wynter started, "you have actual homework to do right in front of you."

Wyatt looked up and said, "How am I supposed to do it if I don't know how to write?"

"Touché."

The next day at school, Wyatt anxiously waited for the last bell. When he heard it, he quickly packed up and walked to the gate of Zombietown to wait for Zed. He was practicing his letters when the zombie had walked up to him. "Hey," Zed smiled.

"Hey," Wyatt smiled back, blushing.

"Come on, let's go, I don't live too far from here." Zed helped Wyatt up, then started to head for his house with the werewolf.

Everyone was a little surprised to see him there. Monsters and humans may be considered equal, but that doesn't mean that zombies and humans alike don't act surprised whenever werewolves are anywhere but school or their den.

"And, we're here," Zed smiled. "Small, but I find it cozy."

Wyatt walked inside. "It's... quaint."

Zed nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Us zombies like our weirdly built emo houses. My rooms up here by the way."

The werewolf followed his crush up a flight of stairs and into his room. It was relatively big and cozy. There were a lot of signs on the wall that Wyatt assumed were Zombie letters. The walls were a dark gray, almost black kind of color. His bed sheets were also of dark colors, with the exception of a blanket that was dark green.

The pair sat down on Zed's bed and as Wyatt unpacked his backpack, Zed was talking to him. "My sister is probably at a friend's house and my dad is at work. So we have the whole house to ourselves for a few hours. Feel free to raid the fridge, no one's going to notice for weeks."

Wyatt laughed. "Your family sounds kind of funny."

Zed raised an eyebrow. "In a way they kind of are, I guess."

Wyatt practiced his letters and penmanship while Zed blabbed off about almost anything. His classes, his friends, football season, and his family. The werewolf didn't mind though. He liked to see Zed talk about the things he loved. He had this bright look in his eyes that Wyatt absolutely loved. "Your c is lopsided," Zed pointed out. He leaned in close and Wyatt forgot how to breathe for a second. He was so beautiful. "Wyatt? You okay buddy?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Wyatt smiled.

Zed smiled back then leaned on the headboard of his bed, continuing whatever he was rambling about. 

Then, suddenly, Wyatt blurted out, "I like you."

Zed's eyes went wide. 

"I've liked you for a while now," he continued. "Ever since Prawn, actually. I never bothered to tell you because you were with Addison. And when you two broke up, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't. I was worried that you'd reject me."

"I like you too," Zed answered. He kissed Wyatt's cheek, which left the werewolf a blushing mess.

Wyatt smiled. "So, are we mates now, or...?"

Zed nodded. "Yeah, we're 'mates' now."

"I like that," Wyatt said. "A lot."

"I do too," Zed smiled. He leaned in close and then gave Wyatt a peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a little ooc, its my first time writing zombies fanfiction after watching the second movie multiple. times. honestly, i tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyways i hoped you enjoyed this smol oneshot of wyatt and zed bonding over homework and my (failed) attempts at humor. stay safe leafies! - thomas
> 
> edit: yo! how did this. get so. popular?? when i first wrote this i literally cringed yet. people actually like it??? im very happy and surprised at the same time aaaaaaa i honestly don't deserve this! T-T


End file.
